<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protocol Hurt by magnaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197428">Protocol Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka'>magnaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protocols [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the mission, Peter tries to help Tony by taking the hit.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protocols [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. English isn't my language.<br/>Don't like, don't read.<br/>Don't copy other sites.<br/>I don't own anything but my own.<br/>This is part of serie of random stories named Protocols.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
He was late. Too late to do anything but watch in horror how Peter was in time and took the hit meant to him.</p><p>“PETER!”</p><p>He wasn’t sure what happened next.<br/>
He was sure that he saw how Peter went flying backward, his body hitting the ground several feet away.<br/>
Someone was screaming. It wasn’t Peter. Maybe it was him. It sounded like him, but something was off. </p><p>He hit something harder than ever, something that tried to stop him to reach Peter. Not knowing where that power came, because only moment ago he had been too weak. <br/>
Too weak to protect himself, and instead Peter took the hit. <br/>
“Peter!”</p><p>Next he realized that he was kneeling beside the kid, ordering FRIDAY to connect Karen, ordering to see the vitals of Peter. </p><p>“He’s failing Boss. There is internal bleeding in several places. It seems that he took hit…”<br/>
Not caring, he ordered Karen to retreat Peter’s mask and saw the blood on the lips. Peter was not responding. He looked like he was just sleeping. His face peaceful, so oddly calm that it sent shivers through Tony’s spine. </p><p>“Baby, Peter, open your eyes.” He tapped Peter’s cheek, first gently, and then bit harder when he got no response. “Peter, you have to wake up, bambino. Open those big bambi eyes that I know so well. Look at me! Peter! Peter? Just fucking open your eyes!”<br/>
“The help is coming Boss, but...” it was odd to hear FRIDAY hesitate. “His pulse is weak and failing as we speak.”<br/>
“No, no, no nononono. Peter! FRIDAY, any spinal injuries?”<br/>
God, please no, don’t let there be...<br/>
“Karen says no Boss. ETA 3…”</p><p>Gently, so gently that he could, he moved Peter to cradle him on his arms, his nanotechsuit retreating so he could finally feel Peter against him. Same time Peter’s suit was retreating too. The black undershirt and pants covered the possible bruises. Peter’s feet were bare like always, not hindering his spidertouch, like he liked to say. <br/>
“Peter, hold on, please.” His fingers found the weak pulse on the neck. <br/>
“Boss, I have to inform that you have hurt your….”<br/>
But he didn’t listen, his all focus on the kid on his arms that was not responding his pleadings. <br/>
“Peter, I know it must hurt. You have to fight. You hear me? The help is coming, Peter. You are not alone. It will be all will be well soon. Just hold on. Please. For me? Peter, wake up, wake up baby…” <br/>
“Boss…”<br/>
“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” he closed his eyes, his fingers searching. “It’s not too late. Pete, kid, I love you. You know that? You have to know that. I got you kid.”<br/>
“Tony!”<br/>
“Boss, the help is here…”</p><p>Someone was trying to unfasten his grip from Peter.<br/>
“I can’t lose him, help him…”<br/>
“Tony, you have to let him go that they can do their job and help him. Tony!”<br/>
“Peter… he took the hit.” he looked up and saw his friend, trying to pry him away from the kid. <br/>
“We saw it, Tony. Come here, let us help you two.”<br/>
“I can’t feel it, the pulse.” He realized that he was crying.<br/>
“Shit.” there was others now around them, speaking over Peter’s body. Rhodney took good hold of Tony and yanked him away. They fall back. <br/>
“NO!” he screamed when he were dragged away.<br/>
“Tony, calm down! Shit, Tony, you are hurt too.”<br/>
“Peter!” he tried to move back.<br/>
“Cap! Help me!”</p><p>He tried to crawl back to his boy, watching in horror as the medical team tried to revive Peter. There was more arms holding him.<br/>
“Let me go! I have to… I must… Oh God, Peter….”<br/>
“Hold still Tony, you got hit yourself. Please. They will take care of him.” Steve was now holding him down.<br/>
“He’s not breathing! Hurry!” one of the medic yelled.<br/>
“My kid…” Tony felt how his breathing quickened. <br/>
“Tones, you have to breath, calm down.”<br/>
He couldn’t breathe. His kid wasn’t breathing. How could he?<br/>
“Pete…” he gasped air.<br/>
“You have to calm down Tony.”<br/>
The medical around Peter seemed to panic too. <br/>
“PETER!”</p><p>Tony made one last effort to reach Peter, but then there was a pain hitting his left side and he stumbled over, his breath hitching. He was falling too now. <br/>
There was a sky, blue and bright, but no air left. <br/>
“Pete…” he whispered not noticing the panic around them anymore. He moved his head, feeling the hands around the deep wound, his chest, his neck, but his eyes was searching Peter. He saw the blue lips, the closed eyes, too pale skin and the blood. </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>Someone was calling him, but he couldn’t answer. He stared how Peter’s head lolled a bit when he was removed to the stretcher. Removed out of his sight. He felt the panic raise its head again. And he felt the pain. The world was spinning and spinning and he couldn’t breathe. Something was placed on his face, it seemed to help to breathe. </p><p>“Tony, listen, they are moving him and you to the compound. Can you hear me? Tones?”<br/>
He felt how he was lifted. The sky was back.  Blue sunny sky above the death. <br/>
“Merchant of Death.” he muttered, his eyes falling shut. </p><p><em>Peter</em>.</p><p>Somehow, he knew.<br/>
Peter was gone.</p><p>“What? Tony? Tony! Shit fuckin shit! You do not do this to me! You hear me?! No death, no any kind of death in my fucking watch.”</p><p>But the voices faded away. Yelling, panicking,running, everything.</p><p>It was peaceful place to be, above the pain, above all of it. <br/>
The images of Peter at the lab that morning, tinkering something, laughing, eating last night’s leftover pizza. Tony leaned over his shoulder, pointed the part from hologram picture, suggesting some improvements, Peter’s annoyed face when he slapped him away, wanting to do his own job. <br/>
And then there had been the call. </p><p>It was time to rise and go.</p><p>Be a hero.</p><p>Take the chance.</p><p>World was waiting them.</p><p>And now the world was fading. </p><p>The night fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just when he though that it was over, he saw Mr. Stark hit the ground and something grasped through him. Iron Man’s armour took the heavy blow, he saw how the side of it shredded to pieces. <br/>His spider-sense woke up like a lightning flash when Tony tried to hoist himself up. He was moving faster than ever, seeing it even before it happened. He couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>He didn’t’ want to. </p><p>Steady breathe, a swing, a step, hold the breathe.</p><p>The time seemed to slow down. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t run anymore.<br/>He saw how the Iron Man reached his hand toward him.</p><p>“PETER!”</p><p>When he felt the hit, he saw the sky, heard the echo of his name.<br/>He though, maybe this was it. <br/>He couldn’t hide anymore, couldn’t run, couldn’t swing by.<br/>This, he realized, was the sound of death, the pulse of his dying body, the long night that was waiting.</p><p>He closed his eyes before he hit the ground.  <br/>It felt oddly soft landing and he stayed down.<br/>He could breathe again, but there was taste of iron on his mouth. <br/>He tried to move, but it was a futile attempt. </p><p>
  <em>Sorry, Mr. Stark. So sorry.</em>
</p><p>After a moment, he felt someone’s hand reaching him, the voice calling him, pleading him to open his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t. I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>He felt suddenly very tired. Everything was slowly slipping away. He had expected pain, but he didn’t felt anything. </p><p>
  <em>I wanted to say… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please be safe. </em>
</p><p>He heard the crying, but it was also fading. More voices that he did not recognised. Someone screamed. <br/>Then it all faded away.</p><p>Disappeared. </p><p>The night fell</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>